


We're Both Winners in the End

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, college age director danvers, competitive swimming, secret santa prompt fill, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Danvers and Lane may be on opposing teams, but they take an instant liking to each other





	We're Both Winners in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Seaunicorn!!! I hope you have an excellent holiday and enjoy your gift!!!

Alex could feel the burning, spreading through her limbs, her lungs, her everything, but she wouldn’t stop— _couldn’t_ stop. They were close, _so close._ Just one more first-place event and they’d win it all. National City University’s swim team had never made it past regionals, but this year the team was making school history. They had been training for this all season. Long hours in the pool, swimming laps, running drills, feeling like they were drowning but coming out the other side stronger, faster, _better_.

It had gotten them here, to nationals, to the last leg of the last relay, tied for first with the University of Metropolis. Both were just a couple points away from winning the whole meet, and all of it was riding on this event. With every stroke, every burning breath into her tired, aching lungs, Alex could see one of Metropolis’s relay members in the next lane over. _Neck and neck._ And what a lovely neck it was … a lovely everything, really.

_L. Lane—_ or so the leaderboard had read. U of M’s top sprinter.

Alex had already raced her twice today but had only successfully beaten her once. That alone would have captured Alex’s attention. It didn’t hurt that her competitor fit her team suit nicely and somehow managed to make even a ridiculous swim cap look stunning. But no, it was the confidence with which the smaller women strode around the deck. It was the cheeky little smirk and wink that she shot Alex’s way right before the final event started. She was beautiful, cocky, infuriating, and Alex was not going to let her win again.

As they reached their final turn, only a 25-yard sprint to the finish, Alex pushed herself harder than she ever had before. Taking only two breaths for the whole length, she felt her body slicing quickly, smoothly through the water. She threw herself at the touchpad, slamming her hand into it with every ounce of strength left in her body. She’d barely surfaced—dragging in a ragged gasp of air—before she ripped her cap and goggles off, scanning the leaderboard above.

_First._

By two-hundredths of a second, they’d gotten first. She slumped against the edge of the pool, chest heaving as she desperately tried to draw air back into her exhausted body. A small grin spread across her face as a disbelieving laugh escaped. _First._ Alex dropped her forehead against the edge of the pool trying to calm her racing heart.

A quiet throat clearing had Alex glancing to her left. Lane. _God,_ was she an absolute vision. She’d lost her cap as well, and a halo of short dark waves surrounded her face. She was pink with exertion and had goggle marks ringing her brilliant green eyes, but Alex felt that they just added to her beauty.

“Hey,” Lane huffed out through her own ragged breathing. She reached her hand over the lane guide, offering it to Alex. Alex took the smaller, water-wrinkled palm into her own, and they exchanged tired smiles. “Good race.”

“You too.”

Neither of them released the other’s hand—not that Alex minded. She quite liked the feel of the smaller woman’s hand within her own. The air around them seemed to crackle with a tension borne of the competition and adrenaline still pumping through their blood. Using her grip on Alex’s hand, Lane pulled herself closer, propping herself up on the lane guide.

“Pretty close. I almost caught you there at the end.” The corners of Lane’s mouth lifted up in a flirty smile as she cocked her head to the side, appraising Alex with those bright, burning eyes.

Alex knew for a fact that Lane was right—that this was probably the closest race she’d _ever_ had—but she was unwilling to give in, to give up the teasing competition with this beautiful woman. Narrowing her eyes playfully, Alex drew herself even closer by their still-clasped hands, so the pair were almost nose-to-nose, legs brushing beneath the water’s surface. “You wish,” she growled.

“Watch yourself,” Lane purred, while her foot brushed up the inside of Alex’s calf. “I may still catch you.”

The wink Lane sent her way had Alex nearly spouting something far too forward, but before she could respond, the hands of her teammates were clasping her arms, pulling her out of the pool. She was immediately enveloped in hugs—Lane’s previous flirtatious words drowned out by the victorious shouts and cheers of her team.

Nationals. They’d just won nationals!

* * *

 

Alex was almost glad that Coach M’orzz had held her back to talk after the rest of the team was dismissed. The locker room just off the pool deck was shared between four other teams and had been insanely hectic before the meet began. Thankfully, by the time Coach let her go clean herself up, the place was blessedly empty.

She headed to the locker that her bag was stored in and quickly stripped off her suit, wrapping a towel around her body. Humming quietly to herself, she made her way over to shower cubicles, ready to get back to her hotel to celebrate with her team.

Alex squeaked and dropped her bag when she turned the corner, finding herself with unexpected company. A small, towel-covered figure stood in front of the row of mirrors trying to detangle a mass of dark waves—waves that Alex recognized immediately.

Attempting to quickly regain her self-control, she stuttered out, “H-hey, uh sorry.” She reached up to run a hand awkwardly through her hair, peeking up at the barely covered woman through her lashes. “You- uh … you’re Lane, right?”

The smaller woman shot a quick smile over her shoulder. “Yeah.” Alex shifted from foot to foot, unsure whether she should introduce herself as well, but Lane's voice lilted over her last name with a quiet questioning, “Danvers?”

Alex just nodded mutely, a small thrill running through her. Apparently, this beauty had been paying just as much attention to her, too.

“What- uhh … what are you still doing here?” she asked, fiddling nervously with the edge of her towel. _God,_ why was she so anxious to see what would happen here, to see where it might lead? It was just some girl … No. Not just any girl … the competition. The beautiful, talented competition. The competition with exquisite, muscled shoulders that were currently dancing beneath smooth, taut skin as she shrugged.

“Just taking my time. Getting a comb through chlorine-hair can take a while, ya know?”

“I- um … yeah,” Alex mumbled, still not sure what to do with herself, but reluctant to end the conversation. No, she had quite liked the way their brief exchange in the pool had gone. The memories of Lane’s foot teasing up her leg and her breath tickling over her face filled her senses. Yeah, she’d ... liked that quite a lot. She shook herself out of the reverie, asking, “But won’t your team be missing you?”

Lane raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Alex through the mirror as she shot her a lopsided smile. “Nah. They’re not really in much of a celebrating mood.”

“Oh,” Alex mumbled, tugging at the ends of her hair. “S-sorry about that.”

Spinning to face Alex, Lane gave her a knowing smirk. “No, you’re not.”

“No,” Alex agreed with a soft chuckle. “No, I’m really not.” She ducked her head, feeling a little guilty about bragging, not wanting to be a sore winner.

Suddenly, Lane was right in front of her, one hand on her shoulder as the other gently lifted her chin. Alex looked into her eyes, surprised. The soft expression, the gentle touch, it felt so unexpected, but so welcome. Lane whispered, “Hey, you have every right to be proud. You won that race fair and square, Danvers.” Alex’s awed looked melted into a small smile at her words, but the moment didn’t last long. Lane stepped further into her space, her gentle smile stretching into that same cheeky smirk from earlier. “Doesn’t mean that I can’t take you.”

Alex’s jaw dropped, and she released an indignant squawk, “Excuse me?”

“Come on, Danvers,” Lane said. Her eyes danced as the corners crinkled with her smile. The fingers on Alex’s shoulder shifted, sliding over bare skin to brush delicately— _teasingly_ —over the side of Alex’s neck. She refused to shiver, refused to give Lane that satisfaction. The tension in her muscles, though, only made Lane’s smile broaden. “Another round and I totally could have blown you out of the water.”

Their eyes burned into each other before Lane slowly reached up to catch a drop of water that had fallen from Alex’s damp hair, her thumb brushing Alex’s check in the process. Alex couldn’t contain the shiver that started at the base of her spine and slithered upwards, out to where her nerve endings were going haywire with every touch of Lane’s warm skin on her own. She tried to cover it with bravado, managing a breathy laugh as she stepped further into Lane so they were, again, nose-to-nose. Feeling Lane’s body flush against her own sent a sharp tingle of competition, of anticipation, of something, just, _more_ searing low within her belly. “I’d like to see you try.”

The words settled around them, heavy with tension. For a moment, they each waited to see what the other’s next move would be, but _god,_ the air felt thick around them. Electricity seemed to flicker over their bodies, charging every point where bare skin touched. It was too much—a powerful need that had been building since they’d first locked eyes.

Together, they fell into each other, lips moving with a gasping, burning want. Lane’s tongue flickered out, smoothing wetly over the seam of Alex’s lips, and, with a sharp tug from the fingers woven through Alex’s hair, her mouth opened in a gasp. Lane slipped her tongue in and Alex felt like Lane was trying to consume her whole. She pulled back to catch Alex’s bottom lip between her teeth, and Alex couldn’t help the gasps spilling out of her.

She whined as Lane nipped and tugged at her bottom lip, letting her head fall back in pleasure.

Alex felt her back pressed against the wall behind her, a thigh slipping between her own. Towels parted, falling out of the way until Alex felt warm, smooth skin pressing against her aching center.

Lane moaned, “Fuck, Danvers,” against her skin, kissing her way along Alex’s jaw, raking her teeth across that delicate skin. She whispered, breath flittering over the shell of Alex’s ear, “You’re so wet … and all for me.”

Alex’s eyes slipped shut in pleasure and she moaned—fingers scrabbling for purchase on bare shoulders—when Lane pushed her leg more firmly against Alex’s arousal. She ground down, seeking more friction, while Lane’s hand slipped over to her towel-covered chest.

Then, suddenly, all touch was gone, and Alex was back in the girl’s locker room—wet, needy, and gasping out for Lane’s touch. Her eyes refocused to find Lane smirking over her shoulder as she stripped off her towel. Alex stood dumbfounded by the sheer expanse of smooth, tan skin covering gorgeously muscled thighs, back, and ass. She watched as Lane strutted naked towards a shower stall, flicked on the hot water, and paused, only briefly, to ask, “You coming, Danvers?”

It took a moment for Lane’s words, spoken in a soft, sultry voice, to reach her lust-clouded brain. Then she was stumbling over herself as she stripped off her towel and followed that glorious ass into the shower.

Lane immediately pressed her front to Alex’s back, enjoying the way their wet skin slid smoothly, _sensuously,_ together. She ran her fingers down Alex’s arms to catch her wrists and place them, palm-forward, against the wall, making sure they were stretched up above Alex’s head.

“Think you can be good and keep your hands right there?”

Alex scoffed, shooting a playful glare towards the smaller woman. “If you want to catch me, Lane, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” She rocked her hips back defiantly, pressing her ass against Lane’s center. Alex reveled in the small moan that slipped passed Lane’s lips, the faintest crack in her cocky facade.

“Hmm,” Lane hummed. “I guess I’ll just have to work harder then.” Her teeth found a sensitive spot on Alex’s neck, and Alex surprised herself with how quickly she fell compliant under Lane’s talented tongue. She moaned, dropping her head back against Lane’s shoulder to give better access, leaving her hands right where Lane had placed them.

“I thought you were going to put up more of a fight.” The words husked over Alex’s skin, tingling, and she could feel the smile against her cheek.

“Oh, shut up,” she growled, turning her head to bring Lane’s lips against her own, reveling in their warm, sweet taste.

Lane’s hands wandered over her slick skin, brushing down her back, along her sides, and finally around to meet over the hard planes of her stomach. Alex moaned into the kiss, whimpering as Lane pulled back.

“Please,” she whined.

Instead of giving in to Alex’s whines for more, Lane smoothed one hand up her body to massage her breast, giving her hardened nipple a teasing squeeze and flick. Alex’s little gasps and pants only seemed to prolong her torture as Lane moved across her chest to give the other nipple equal attention. Lane was toying with her, experimenting with how every brush, pinch, and twist made Alex twitch, but _god,_ she didn’t mind at all. She needed _more_.

Alex couldn’t stop herself from grinding her ass back into Lane, seeking out any sort of relief. Her fingernails scratched at the tiled shower wall as she clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to control the need seeping through her blood into every inch of her body. Water slid over her skin leaving her hot and sensitive, and every cool whisper of Lane’s breath over her heated flesh had her trembling. Still, she waited. She let Lane continue her exquisite torture with every touch, every stroke, until finally— _finally—_ one of her hands slipped lower, settling in the soft curls above her dripping center.

“Damnit, Lane! _Please_ ,” Alex moaned, tilting her head to lock eyes with the other woman, trying to convey the desperate aching desire, to tell her how badly she needed to be touched.

Lane pressed a kiss against her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, before tugging gently on the curls threaded around her fingers. “Spread your legs for me.”

She hadn’t even finished speaking before Alex was wantonly following her orders. So much for staying ahead, but Lane was just so damn _good_. She spread her legs wide so Lane could cup her center. She could feel her own arousal dripping into Lane’s palm, coating her fingers. So wet. She was already so wet, _so close._ She groaned when Lane brought her fingers up to Alex’s mouth, running her own arousal over her lips until she opened her mouth to suck them clean.

Lane’s hum of approval filled Alex’s ears. She strained against the heated body behind her, as her her heart pumped faster feeling the fingers moving back down her body. Her hips jutted forward when they finally started kneading firm circles over her clit. With each loop, Alex cried out, rocking against that perfect touch. Another set of fingers tweaked her nipple in time with each stroke, and Alex felt herself slipping closer and closer to the edge.

Her body thrummed with arousal, tensing with each touch.Her fingers curled against the wall. Her legs trembled and shook … But she needed more, needed Lane inside her. As if reading her mind—or maybe just the shaky thrusts of her hips—Lane moved her hand, circling Alex’s entrance while her palm pressed firmly against her clit. Her dripping arousal made first one, then two fingers slide easily inside—pressing, curling, and spreading. Alex squeaked, then moaned at the sudden entry, reveling in the stretch.

Lane’s quick pace had Alex crying out, and _god,_ she was as taut as a bowstring, ready to fly. With just the right curl of her fingers, just the right flick of her thumb, just the right bruising bite against Alex’s shoulder, Alex careened over the edge. Her scream echoed around the empty locker room as she fell limp in Lane’s arms.

_Fuck,_ Alex thought, panting harder than she had after any of her races that day.

She moaned as Lane slowly slid her fingers out of her, but didn’t try to find her footing yet. Instead, she relaxed into the warm hold of the woman behind her, humming contentedly.

Lane chuckled and pressed a kiss to the mark she’d left before whispering, “Told you I’d catch you, Danvers.”

“Alex,” she huffed a reply, turning in Lane’s arms to face. “You should call me Alex.”

“Lucy,” The smaller woman offered in return, the corners of her mouth twitching up in a gentle smile.

“Well then, _Lucy,_ ” Alex teased, nudging her with her nose, as her breath danced across their wet skin. “If this is what it’s like, I don’t I mind being caught by you.”

Lucy just grinned in response, tightening her hold around Alex in a gentle squeeze.

Alex placed a small peck on Lucy’s lips before nipping her jaw lightly. “Now,” Alex whispered, loving the look of awed anticipation settling across Lucy’s features as she dropped to her knees. “I think it’s my turn to … _catch_ _you_ , _too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex may have won the race, but Lucy won something even better
> 
> Find me over on Tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light
> 
> (Thank you PoppyCartinelli for being the best beta ever, and saving this fic! You rock!)


End file.
